Fantasty
by RizzlesReader
Summary: Prompt from my girlfriend a long time ago; "If we're going to do it, we're going to do it properly."


It was a slow Saturday night when Maura heard a knock on her door; she smirked as she raced towards the door pulling it open to find Jane stood in her dress blues. Maura thought back to the conversation her and Jane had a few days ago.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Jane was sat at the kitchen island waiting for Maura to get back from her shopping trip; Maura had texted Jane to tell her she had a surprise for her. Jane rushed over as soon as she could, she was very anxious. She didn't have to wait any longer as Maura's car pulled up outside her home. Maura smiled as she saw Jane sat in her kitchen._

 _"Hey honey" Maura greeted as she dropped her shopping bags on the kitchen island before kissing her girlfriend on the lips._

 _"Hey baby I missed you. So what did you get on your shopping spree?" Maura smirked and opened one of the shopping bags. She pulled out a shoebox sized box, biting her lip; not completely sure how Jane would take it. Jane opened the box and gasped at what she saw inside._

 _"Maura you bought a strap on? A thick blue strap on. Am I not enough for you?" Maura heart broke as Jane stared at the floor, shuffling her feet back and forth._

 _"Jane look at me, you're more than enough. I'm sorry I bought it, we should have talked about it first."_

 _"Why did you buy it Maur?" Jane's eyes were fixed on the strap on; Maura bit her lip and blushed._

 _"I have a fantasy. I want you to take me all over the house while you wear this. I want you to claim me, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk in the morning" Maura's voice was laced with sex. Jane felt her heartbeat speed up; it was ringing in her ears. She could feel her juices trickling down her thigh as she pressed them together._

 _"I want that too, but if we're using this we're going to do it properly" And with that Jane closed the box and it wasn't spoken about again_

Until tonight, one week later, Maura had received a text earlier on during the evening from Jane.

'Tonight's the night. Wear the heels'

That was all she had heard from Jane that day. Maura felt herself getting wet as she read the text; Maura knew exactly what pair of heels Jane was talking about. It was her 6 inch Louis Vuitton heels that Jane found very erotic and they'd fucked in many times.

* * *

"Hey baby" Maura said as she tried to greet Jane with a kiss but Jane moved her head to the side so Maura's lips grazed her cheek.

"Ma'am, my name is Detective Rizzoli and I'd like to ask you a few questions" Jane said in a sultry voice. Maura gulped and nodded wordlessly as Jane walked into the house, Maura closing the door behind her. When Maura turned around Jane was leant against the kitchen island. Maura smirked and walked sexily towards Jane swaying her hips.

"Now Detective how can I help you?" Maura asked in a sultry voice fingering the lapel of Jane's shirt.

"Are you trying to seduce an officer of the law?" Jane asked.

"That depends. Is it working?" Maura asked as her ran her finger over Jane's strong cheek bones.

Before Maura knew what had happened her hands were behind her back, her chest was pressed against the island.

"I should check that you don't have any sharp objects on you that could be used against me" Jane held Maura's hands to her back with one hand as the other trailed down her legs, squeezing her ass before cupping her mound.

"Strip" Jane commanded letting out of Maura's hands. Maura turned to face Jane undoing the tie on her robe letting it pool around her feet leaving her in only her 6 inch heels and a dab of perfume. Jane's eyes roamed over Maura hungrily.

"God you're beautiful" Jane muttered lifting Maura by the hips onto the cold counter top making her squeal.

Jane dove straight in to Maura's sex; she was dipping and shaking with anticipation.

Maura's hands found Jane's wild man and held her to her sex as Jane's tongue travelling around her clit in circles.

"Don't tease" Maura mumbled tightening her hold on Jane's hair causing Jane to smirk.

"How about we take this upstairs Ms. Isles?" Jane asked reluctantly pulled away from her girlfriend delicious nectar. Maura nodded quickly and wrapped her legs around Jane's waist, her arms fell around her neck as Jane stood up carrying her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Jane roughly threw Maura down onto the bed, she shedding her own clothes before placing a knee on the bed in preparation to crawl over to Maura. Maura moaned at the sight and took matters into her own hands. She took Jane's hand and pulled her on top of her, wrapping her legs around her waist to stop her from pulling away. Jane smirked and claimed Maura's lips in a heated kiss, making her way down her neck. Jane kissed her way down Maura's chest before taking her nipple into her mouth, gently twisting the other between her fingers.

"Jane please" Maura begged, threading her hands into Jane's hair, holding Jane to her breast.

"Please what Maura? Beg me" Jane snarled kissing her way down Maura's stomach making Maura's back arch.

"Fuck me. Please just fuck me already" Jane smirked at Maura's neediness and nibbled at her hip bone making Maura squeal.

"All in good time baby" Maura let out a strangled moan as Jane gently blew on her nipples. Maura's hand instantly found her nipples and gave them a sharp tug. Jane moaned at the sight and parted Maura's legs and knelt between them.

Jane took the base of the strap on in her hand and rubbed the tip against Maura's clit elating a squeal from her at the contact. Maura ground her hips against the silicone phallus as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck bringing them chest to chest.

Maura's pussy lips were a snug fit around Jane's length. Jane rocked her hips coating the strap on in Maura's juices.

"Jay" Maura moaned as her head rested against Jane's shoulder. Her teeth sunk into Janes flesh as the mushroom head slipped into her tight warm entrance.

"Oh god" Jane moaned at the sight of Maura laid out for her. Her fisted gripping the sheets as she pounded away at her pussy. Her hands either side of Maura's head kissing her after every other thrust.

"Please don't stop" Maura whimpered feeling an orgasm building inside of her. Jane smirked and sat up pulling herself out of Maura. Maura groaned as Jane flipped her onto her stomach, pulling her up by her hips.

"Oh Maura baby" Jane kissed the base of Maura's spine as her hands travelled over Maura's soft tanned ass. Jane spread her cheeks apart and licked from her clit to her opening causing Maura to shiver.

Jane got to her feet and dragged Maura over to the edge of the bed; Jane stood by her feet and lined the head of the strap on back up with Maura's slick wet...

" _Fuck"_ Maura screamed as Jane slammed herself inside to the hilt. Her rough hands clasped Maura's soft hips and began pleasing her girlfriend again

Jane loved the effect she had on Maura, the ways she could make her wet just with her voice or with a simple touch. She loved how calm and collected Maura is but also how wild she is behind closed doors, just with Jane. Maura admitted that she wasn't that vocal in the past. It was a surprise to both of them when Jane brought Maura out of her shell. Maura couldn't wipe the smug look off Jane's face for weeks.

Maura took the pillow closest to her and buried her face into it as Jane hit a soft flesh inside her.

Jane felt Maura tightening beneath her as it became harder to move.

"That's it baby, fuck me" Jane said feeling Maura pushing back harder against Jane's thrusts. Within a few seconds Maura's body stopped moving as she fell forward releasing Jane from her.

Jane stepped out of her harness and climbed into bed behind her girlfriend, kissing her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her in closer.

Maura mumbled before turning over in Jane's arms

"Your turn" Maura smirked and pushed Jane onto her back, she kissed down Jane's chest stopping to pay close attention to her nipples. Jane had sensitive nipples. Maura's tongue circled the taught flesh.

"Maur please" Jane begged arching her back forcing her chest to Maura's waiting mouth.

Maura smirked and lightly bit her nipple before kissing her way down Jane's abdomen. Maura raked her hands over the muscly skin. She loved how strong Jane was. Her body deserved to be worshiped … later.

Maura knelt between Jane's legs and smiled up at Jane; her pupils large, her bottom lip between her teeth.

Maura ran her tongue up the inside of Jane's thigh, as Maura got closer she could smell the lean detective's nectar waiting for her. She growled and softly placed kisses around Jane's pussy, making her buck her hips trying to get Maura closer.

"Maura" Jane let out a moan as Maura flicked her tongue across her clit.

"Oh" Maura's tongue caressed her clit as her fingers found their way inside Jane. Jane ground her hips against Maura's hand as Maura worked her fingers inside her.

"Oh god Maura" Jane moaned as Maura picked up her pace thrusting her fingers deeper and faster into Jane. Maura kissed her way up Jane's body nibbling at her earlobe.

"You like that?" Maura whispered seductively in her ear. Jane nodded her head vigorously, her hips in rhythm with the movements of Maura's fingers.

"Come for me" Maura commanded in Jane's ear. Jane moaned and arched her back letting Maura latch onto her nipple roughly biting it, bringing Jane over the edge. She loved it when Maura was dominate and took what she wanted and Maura loved it when Jane did the same. Maura's tongue launched an attack on Jane's nipples as her fingers helped Jane ride out her orgasm, moaning Maura's name.

They lay spent in one another's arms as Jane planted soft kisses on the top of Maura's head.

"I love you Maur" Maura nodded, cuddling into Jane's arms.

"I love you too"

She especially loves after sex cuddly Jane.

* * *

 **So this just happened ...**

 **I'm still getting used to how to upload things here, why is it so difficult? -.-**


End file.
